the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaden Vang
Jaden Vang resided in the remote Appalachian Mountains in the 2020s. He was the husband of Amanda Vang and a junk boss who bought weapons, gears and scraps of ships which had crashed during the Battle of the Second NoHead Base. The ruthless Jaden used hired thugs to enforce his stranglehold on barter, sending them to punish any scavenger who dared dabble in unauthorized trades or negotiated too aggressively. From his Concession Stand at the Outpost, he ruled over the lives of the scavengers, buying and selling scrap and doling out survival rations. Biography Early life Jaden Vang was born in the 20th century. Eventually, he became married to Amanda Vang. He claimed that he and his wife moved their business to the Appalachians "after burglars settled in". Junk boss of the Appalachians Jaden Vang established himself in the Appalachians sometime after the Battle of the Second NoHead Base, making a living trading salvage for food rations to local scavengers and reselling the parts to spacers that wanted to buy parts off-the-books. In 2020, a child named Jonathan was left with him in the mountains. Jonathan worked for Jaden directly until he began coordinating with other scavengers. The preteen eventually struck out on his own, becoming one of the best scavengers in the range. Because of that, Jaden gave his thugs orders to make sure he was left alone. By 2025, Jaden had bought out or driven out his competition in Vang Outpost, creating a monopoly for his business. Even the Constabulary answered to him. Jaden had total control over Appalachian Outpost. One day, Jonathan sold a machine gun, which Vang paid a meal and a half for. Two days later, the same scavenger came to sell salvage accompanied by his latest triumph, the Sword of Abomination, which Vang recognized as one of the Arts. He offered to buy the Sword for seventy meals, but Jonathan refused. Refusing to take "No" for an answer, Jaden dispatched two of his thugs to steal the weapon. Jonathan easily subdued them. Upon hearing rumors of a former NoHead Base in Albany, Jaden organized a mission to locate it. Knowing his skills as a mechanic, Vang brought Jonathan with him. Together, along with six of Vang’s hired protectors, used it to try to find the rumored base. However, on the way, they were mobbed by a band of thieves. Luckily, they were saved by the fortuitous arrival of Master Intelligence, who drove off the threat. They chose to turn back afterwards. Stung by the failure, Jaden never talked about it again. Personality and traits Jaden Vang was the ruthless junk boss of the Appalachians, often using hired muscle to enforce his stranglehold on barter and sending his thugs to punish any scavenger who dared dabble in unauthorized trades or negotiated too aggressively. Jaden also was not used to taking orders or respecting anyone. Appearances * Category:Males Category:American individuals Category:Fobbles Category:Married individuals Category:Vang family Category:20th century births Category:Junk dealers Category:Mutants Category:Executives and business owners Category:5 foot individuals Category:Obese individuals Category:Anti-villains